


Stress Relief

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: They all need some relief after a long week.





	Stress Relief

Hermione was a new addition to their relationship, but she was no less loved. It didn’t take her long to adjust to their routine; she was the last little piece in their puzzle to perfection.

A spell to stretch their bed wider, a few extra mugs, and, of course, a whole lot more of love in the house was all that seemed to change with her arrival.

Oh, and the amount of laughter that filled their rooms.

First of all, the three of them could joke around like no other group. Their wit and sarcasm mixed together was the perfect cocktail for comedic gold. Well, perhaps it was only funny to them, but still.

And then, well, the other reason for laughter was a more niche connection to the three of them−sure, most people in relationships likely joked around all the time.

But not all people could say their weekend was full of being pinned to the mattress and tickled until they were breathless and giddy.

Ginny could totally say that.

After a long week of work for each of them, they needed a way to let go.

Apparently tickling your girlfriend was a great stress-reliever for Hermione and Luna, and being tickled was an even greater stress reliever for Ginny.

How incredibly convenient.

It was a Friday afternoon when Ginny found herself pushed back against the mattress, one hand up her sweater and the other grabbing at her thighs, something that sounded incredibly sexual, but was really just her two partners reaching for her ticklish spots.

She didn’t even bother to protest at that point, only letting her head tilt back as she laughed towards the ceiling, and the high-pitched seemed sound echoing around the room.

“Keep her legs still,” Hermione instructed Luna, a mischevious grin curling on her face.

Luna nodded affirmatively and climbed atop Ginny’s kicking shins, wrestling them into a resting position before sitting across them, hands climbing her thighs to squeeze and scribble between them.

As if that wasn’t enough, Hermione’s fingers were poking and prodding at her ribs.

“This is so unfair!” she whined through her giggles.

“Oh, please, you love it just as much as we do!” Hermione replied.

Luna hummed in affirmation as she dug in behind Ginny’s knees, making her squeal.

Yeah, she did love it, but she wasn’t going to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
